psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Mirror image
A mirror image is a mirror based duplicate of a single image. In Geometry In two dimensions In geometry, the mirror image of an object or two-dimensional figure is the virtual image formed by reflection in a plane mirror; it is of the same size as the original object, yet different, unless the object or figure has reflection symmetry (also known as a P-symmetry). If a point of an object has coordinates (x, y,z) then the image of this point (as reflected from the mirror in y, z plane) has coordinates (-x, y,z) - so mirror reflection is a reversal of the coordinate axis perpendicular to the mirror's surface. Thus, a mirror image does not have reversed right and left (or up and down), but rather reversed front and back. Two-dimensional mirror images can be seen in the reflections of mirrors or other reflecting surfaces, or on a printed surface seen inside out. In three dimensions The concept of mirror image can be extended to three-dimensional objects, including the inside parts, even if they are not transparent. The term then relates to structural as well as visual aspects. This is also called enantiomer or enantiomorph. A mirror image appears three-dimensional if the observer moves. This is because the relative position of objects changes as the observer's perspective changes. Looking through a mirror from different positions (but necessarily with the point of observation restricted to the halfspace on one side of the mirror) is like looking at the 3D mirror image of space; without further mirrors only the mirror image of the halfspace before the mirror is relevant; if there is another mirror, the mirror image of the other halfspace is too. Uses ]] A text is sometimes deliberately displayed in mirror image, in order to be read through a mirror. Emergency vehicles such as ambulances or fire engines use mirror images in order to be read from a driver's rear-view mirror. Some movie theaters also use a Rear Window Captioning System to assist individuals with hearing impairments watching the film. Systems of mirrors In the case of two mirrors, in planes at an angle α, looking through both from the sector which is the intersection of the two halfspaces, is like looking at a version of the world rotated by an angle of 2α; the points of observations and directions of looking for which this applies correspond to those for looking through a frame like that of the first mirror, and a frame at the mirror image with respect to the first plane, of the second mirror. If the mirrors have vertical edges then the left edge of the field of view is the plane through the right edge of the first mirror and the edge of the second mirror which is on the right when looked at directly, but on the left in the mirror image. In the case of two parallel mirrors, looking through both once is like looking at a version of the world which is translated by twice the distance between the mirrors, in the direction perpendicular to them, away from the observer. Since the plane of the mirror in which one looks directly is beyond that of the other mirror, one always looks at an oblique angle, and the translation just mentioned has not only a component away from the observer, but also one in a perpendicular direction. The translated view can also be described by a translation of the observer in opposite direction. For example, with a vertical periscope, the shift of the world is away from the observer and down, both by the length of the periscope, but it is more practical to consider the equivalent shift of the observer: up, and backward. See also *Handedness *Mirror writing *Phantom limb References Further reading *Acerra, N. E., & Moseley, G. L. (2005). Dysynchiria: Watching the mirror image of the unaffected limb elicits pain on the affected side: Neurology Vol 65(5) Sep 2005, 751-753. *Aghdaee, S. M., & Zandvakili, A. (2005). Adaptation to spiral motion: Global but not local motion detectors are modulated by attention: Vision Research Vol 45(9) Apr 2005, 1099-1105. *Akagi, K. (2003). Mirror self-recognition of autistic adolescents and normal preschoolers: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 14(2) Aug 2003, 149-160. *Alivisatos, B., & Petrides, M. (1997). Functional activation of the human brain during mental rotation: Neuropsychologia Vol 35(2) Feb 1997, 111-118. *Anderson, J. R. (1992). The tool and the mirror: Their role in the study of cognitive processes in nonhuman primates: Psychologie Francaise Vol 37(1) 1992, 81-90. *Anderson, J. R. (1993). To see ourselves as others see us: A response to Mitchell: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 339-346. *Anderson, J. R. (2000). Primates and representations of self. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Annett, M. (1991). Reading upside down and mirror text in groups differing for right minus left hand skill: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 3(4) Dec 1991, 363-377. *Arbib, M. A. (2002). Grounding the mirror system hypothesis for the evolution of the language-ready brain. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Arbib, M. A. (2005). Interweaving protosign and protospeech: Further developments beyond the mirror: Interaction Studies: Social Behaviour and Communication in Biological and Artificial Systems Vol 6(2) 2005, 145-171. *Arbib, M. A., & Mundhenk, T. N. (2005). Schizophrenia and the mirror system: An essay: Neuropsychologia Vol 43(2) 2005, 268-280. *Avikainen, S., Wohlschlager, A., Liuhanen, S., Hanninen, R., & Hari, R. (2003). Impaired mirror-image imitation in Asperger and high-functioning autistic subjects: Current Biology Vol 13(4) Feb 2003, 339-341. *Bahrick, L. E., Moss, L., & Fadil, C. (1996). Development of visual self-recognition in infancy: Ecological Psychology Vol 8(3) 1996, 189-208. *Barrett, B. T., Whitaker, D., McGraw, P. V., & Herbert, A. M. (1999). Discriminating mirror symmetry in foveal and extra-foveal vision: Vision Research Vol 39(22) Nov 1999, 3737-3744. *Barth, J., Povinelli, D. J., & Cant, J. G. H. (2004). Bodily Origins of SELF. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Becker, D. V., Goldinger, S. D., & Stone, G. O. (2006). Perception and recognition memory of words and werds: Two-way mirror effects: Memory & Cognition Vol 34(7) Oct 2006, 1495-1511. *Becker, M. L., Watson, S. L., & Ward, J. P. (1999). Mirror-directed social behaviors of Garnett's greater bush baby ( Otolemur garnettii): International Journal of Primatology Vol 20(5) Oct 1999, 633-650. *Beis, J. M., Andre, J. M., Paysant, J., Chapelain, L. L., Bret, D., & Thisse, M. O. (2003). Disorders of the processing of spatial information in patients with right cerebral lesions and left hemi-neglect: Revue Neurologique Vol 159(6-7, Pt 1) Jun 2003, 663-669. *Beis, J.-M., Paysant, J., Bret, D., Le Chapelain, L., & Andre, J.-M. (2007). Specular right-left disorientation, finger-agnosia, and asomatognosia in right hemisphere stroke: Cognitive and Behavioral Neurology Vol 20(3) Sep 2007, 163-169. *Benedetti, G. (2005). The Modification of Psychoanalysis for Schizophrenic and Psychotic Patients by means of Creative and Positivating Psychotherapy: Analytische Psychologie Vol 36(139) 2005, 8-24. *Ben-Tovim, D. I., & Walker, M. K. (1990). Effect of a mirror on body-size estimation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(3, Pt 2) Dec 1990, 1151-1154. *Bertamini, M., Latto, R., & Spooner, A. (2003). The Venus effect: People's understanding of mirror reflections in paintings: Perception Vol 32(5) 2003, 593-599. *Bertamini, M., & Parks, T. E. (2005). On what people know about images on mirrors: Cognition Vol 98(1) Nov 2005, 85-104. *Bertamini, M., Spooner, A., & Hecht, H. (2003). Naive optics: Predicting and perceiving reflections in mirrors: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 29(5) Oct 2003, 982-1002. *Bhushan, B., Dwivedi, C. B., Mishra, R., & Mandal, M. K. (2000). Performance on a mirror-drawing task by non-right-handers: Journal of General Psychology Vol 127(3) Jul 2000, 271-278. *Bichakjian, B. H. (2002). Looking for neural answers to linguistic questions. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Billard, A., & Arbib, M. (2002). Mirror neurons and the neural basis for learning by imitation: Computational modeling. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Biringer, F., Strubel, D., & Anderson, J. R. (1991). Self-recognition in aging individuals suffering from dementia: Psychologie Medicale Vol 23(3) Mar 1991, 257-260. *Bisazza, A., De Santi, A., Bonso, S., & Sovrano, V. A. (2002). Frogs and toads in front of a mirror: Lateralisation of response to social stimuli in tadpoles of five anuran species: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 134(1-2) Aug 2002, 417-424. *Bisazza, A., De Santi, A., & Vallortigara, G. (1999). Laterality and cooperation: Mosquitofish move closer to a predator when the companion is on their left side: Animal Behaviour Vol 57(5) May 1999, 1145-1149. *Blakemore, S.-J., & Frith, C. (2005). The role of motor contagion in the prediction of action: Neuropsychologia Vol 43(2) 2005, 260-267. *Boatright-Horowitz, S. L. (1992). Mirror behavior and "self-hood" among primates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boccia, M. L. (1994). Mirror behavior in macaques. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Boker, S. M., & Rotondo, J. L. (2002). Symmetry building and symmetry breaking in synchronized movement. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Bologna, S. M., & Camp, C. J. (1997). Covert versus overt self-recognition in late stage Alzheimer's disease: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 3(2) Mar 1997, 195-198. *Bonneh, Y., Reisfeld, D., & Yeshurun, Y. (2002). Quantification of local symmetry: Application to texture discrimination. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Boulanger-Balleyguier, G. (1964). First reactions before the mirror: Enfance No 1 1964, 51-67. *Braine, L. (1978). Brain twists are not mind twists: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (8), Aug, 1978. *Braine, L. G. (1978). "Reflections" in mind and brain: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (6), Jun, 1978. *Braten, S. (2002). Altercentric perception by infants and adults in dialogue: Ego's virtual participation in Alter's complementary act. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Bredart, S. (2003). Recognising the usual orientation of one's own face: The role of asymmetrically located details: Perception Vol 32(7) 2003, 805-811. *Breen, N., Caine, D., & Coltheart, M. (2001). Mirrored-self misidentification: Two cases of focal onset dementia: Neurocase Vol 7(3) 2001, 239-254. *Brooks, B. E., Rosielle, L. J., & Cooper, E. E. (2002). The priming of face recognition after metric transformations: Perception Vol 31(3) 2002, 297-313. *Browne, N. D. (1980). Mirroring in the analysis of an artist: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 61(4) 1980, 493-503. *Brugger, P. (2002). Reflective mirrors: Perspective-taking in autoscopic phenomena: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 7(3) Aug 2002, 179-194. *Budaev, S. V., Zworykin, D. D., & Mochek, A. D. (1999). Consistency of individual differences in behaviour of the lion-headed cichlid, Steatocranus casuarius: Behavioural Processes Vol 48(1-2) Nov 1999, 49-55. *Busch, A. (2004). The influence of image. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Buxbaum, L. J., Coslett, H. B., Schall, R. R., McNally, B., & et al. (1993). Hemispatial factors in mirror writing: Neuropsychologia Vol 31(12) Dec 1993, 1417-1421. *Buxbaum, L. J., Coslett, H. B., Schall, R. R., McNally, B., & et al. (1994). "Hemispatial factors in mirror writing": Erratum: Neuropsychologia Vol 32(6) Jun 1994, 755. *Byrne, R. W. (1993). The meaning of "awareness": A response to Mitchell: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 347-350. *Candland, D. K. (1995). Reflections from reading the first sentence: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 248-250. *Carbary, T. J., Almerigi, J. B., & Harris, L. J. (1999). The left visual hemispace bias for the perception of composite faces: A test of the difficulty-of-discrimination hypothesis: Brain and Cognition Vol 40(1) Jun 1999, 71-75. *Carpi Lapi, S. (1995). Infants facing a mirror: Analysis of data from a self-recognition study: Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata No 214 Apr-Jun 1995, 21-27. *Cave, K. R. (1992). The representation of location in visual images: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clinton, R. J. (1930). Nature of mirror-drawing ability: norms on mirror-drawing for white children by age and sex: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 21(3) Mar 1930, 221-228. *Collins, P. (1998). Mirror, mirror on the wall: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 2(3) Mar 1998, 81. *Cook, T. W. (1947). Interference and mirror position: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 1(3) Sep 1947, 116-126. *Corballis, M. C. (1974). The Left-Right Problem in Psychology: Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 15(1) Jan 1974, 16-33. *Corballis, M. C. (2000). Much ado about mirrors: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 7(1) Mar 2000, 163-169. *Corballis, M. C., & Beale, I. L. (1978). Brain(e) twisters: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (8), Aug, 1978. *Corballis, M. C., & Beale, I. L. (1993). Orton revisited: Dyslexia, laterality, and left-right confusion. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Corballis, M. C., & McMaster, H. (1996). The roles of stimulus-response compatibility and mental rotation in mirror-image and left-right decisions: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 50(4) Dec 1996, 397-401. *Cornelis, E. V. K., van Doorn, A. J., & de Ridder, H. (2003). Mirror-reflecting a picture of an object: What happens to the shape percept? : Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(7) Oct 2003, 1110-1125. *Cornell, J. M. (1985). Spontaneous Mirror-Writing in Children: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 39(1) Mar 1985, 174-179. *Courage, M. L., Edison, S. C., & Howe, M. L. (2004). Variability in the early development of visual self-recognition: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 27(4) Dec 2004, 509-532. *Craighero, L., Bello, A., Fadiga, L., & Rizzolatti, G. (2002). Hand action preparation influences the responses to hand pictures: Neuropsychologia Vol 40(5) 2002, 492-502. *Criss, A. H. (2006). The consequences of differentiation in episodic memory: Similarity and the strength based mirror effect: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 55(4) Nov 2006, 461-478. *Croucher, C. J., Bertamini, M., & Hecht, H. (2002). Naive optics: Understanding the geometry of mirror reflections: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 28(3) Jun 2002, 546-562. *Culbert, S. S. (1958). Facilitation of mirror-image word identification by mirror-image perceptual set: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 56(4) Oct 1958, 344-348. *Cyrulnik, B., & Ohayon, M. (1990). Ethology of the aging face in a mirror: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(13) Nov 1990, 1313-1317. *Dadda, M. (2005). Social aggregation and lateralised response to social stimuli in tadpoles (Bufo bufo): Influence of developmental stage: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 10(4) Jul 2005, 345-352. *Dakin, S. C., & Watt, R. J. (2002). Detection of bilateral symmetry using spatial filters. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Davidoff, J., & Warrington, E. K. (2001). A particular difficulty in discriminating between mirror images: Neuropsychologia Vol 39(10) Aug 2001, 1022-1036. *Davis, E. T., Shikano, T., Main, K., Hailston, K., Michel, R. K., & Sathian, K. (2006). Mirror-image symmetry and search asymmetry: A comparison of their effects on visual search and a possible unifying explanation: Vision Research Vol 46(8-9) Apr 2006, 1263-1281. *de Lannoy, J.-D. (1993). Two theories of a mental model of mirror-self-recognition: A response to Mitchell: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 337-338. *De Santi, A., Sovrano, V. A., Bisazza, A., & Vallortigara, G. (2001). Mosquitofish display differential left- and right-eye use during mirror image scrutiny and predator inspection responses: Animal Behaviour Vol 61(2) Feb 2001, 305-310. *de Veer, M. W., Gallup, G. G., Jr., Theall, L. A., van den Bos, R., & Povinelli, D. J. (2003). An 8-year longitudinal study of mirror self-recognition in chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Neuropsychologia Vol 41(2) 2003, 229-234. *De Veer, M. W., & Van den Bos, R. (1999). A critical review of methodology and interpretation of mirror self-recognition research in nonhuman primates: Animal Behaviour Vol 58(3) Sep 1999, 459-468. *Delfour, F., & Marten, K. (2001). Mirror image processing in three marine mammal species: Killer whales (Orchinus orca), false killer whales (Pseudorca crassidens) and California sea lions (Zalophus californianus): Behavioural Processes Vol 53(3) Apr 2001, 181-190. *Delinsky, S. S. (2005). Effectiveness of mirror exposure for body image disturbance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Delinsky, S. S., & Wilson, G. T. (2006). Mirror exposure for the treatment of body image disturbance: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 39(2) Mar 2006, 108-116. *Dell'Era, M. E. (1996). The effects of mirror confrontation on body image ratings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Deweer, B., Pillon, B., Michon, A., & Dubois, B. (1993). Mirror reading in Alzheimer's disease: Normal skill learning and acquisition of item-specific information: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 15(5) Sep 1993, 789-804. *Dill, M., & Fahle, M. (1999). Display symmetry affects positional specificity in same-different judgments of pairs of novel visual patterns: Vision Research Vol 39(22) Nov 1999, 3752-3760. *Downey, J. E., & Payson, E. B. (1917). Unidextrality and mirror-reading: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 2(6) Dec 1917, 393-415. *Dufour, A., Despres, O., Hoeft, A., & Candas, V. (2003). Improved Mental Rotation by Near-sighted Subjects: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(2) Oct 2003, 375-383. *Eddy, T. J., Gallup, G. G., Jr., & Povinelli, D. J. (1996). Age differences in the ability of chimpanzees to distinguish mirror-images of self from video images of others: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 110(1) Mar 1996, 38-44. *Farrell, C., Shafran, R., & Fairburn, C. G. (2004). Mirror Cognitions & Behaviours in People Concerned about their Body Shape: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 32(2) Apr 2004, 225-229. *Fiamenghi, G. A. (2007). Emotional expression in infants' interactions with their mirror images: An exploratory study: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 25(2) May 2007, 152-160. *Field, J., & Hogg, V. (1992). Young children's ability to find objects reflected in mirrors: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 44(1) Apr 1992, 9-11. *Fincham, F. D. (1998). Mirror, Mirror on the Wall: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (5), May, 1998. *Fischer, R., Haase, A., & Hagendorf, H. (2000). Priming of mental transformations: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 42(4) 2000, 590-613. *Flory, C. D. (1936). The effect of art training on mirror drawing: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 19(1) Feb 1936, 99-105. *Fukumura, K., Sugawara, K., Tanabe, S., Ushiba, J., & Tomita, Y. (2007). Influence of mirror therapy on human motor cortex: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(7) Jul 2007, 1039-1048. *Fulton, A. (1991). Mirror-image discrimination and dyslexia: An electrophysiological approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gallup, G. G. (1995). Mirrors, minds, and cetaceans: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 226-228. *Gallup, G. G., Jr., Anderson, J. R., & Shillito, D. J. (2002). The mirror test. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Gallup, G. G., & Povinelli, D. J. (1993). Mirror, mirror on the wall which is the most heuristic theory of them all? A response to Mitchell: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 327-335. *Gallup, G. G., Jr., Povinelli, D. J., Suarez, S. D., Anderson, J. R., Lethmate, J., & Menzel, E. W., Jr. (1995). Further reflections on self-recognition in primates: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(6) Dec 1995, 1525-1532. *Gallup, G. G., & Suarez, S. D. (1991). Social responding to mirrors in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Effects of temporary mirror removal: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 105(4) Dec 1991, 376-379. *Garson, J. W. (1993). Mice in mirrored mazes and the mind: Philosophical Psychology Vol 6(2) 1993, 123-134. *Gottfried, J. A., Sancar, F., & Chatterjee, A. (2003). Acquired mirror writing and reading: Evidence for reflected graphemic representations: Neuropsychologia Vol 41(1) 2003, 96-107. *Govern, J. M., & Marsch, L. A. (1997). Inducing positive mood without demand characteristics: Psychological Reports Vol 81(3, Pt 1) Dec 1997, 1027-1034. *Grieco, A., Casco, C., & Roncato, S. (2006). Texture segregation on the basis of contrast polarity of odd-symmetric filters: Vision Research Vol 46(20) Sep 2006, 3526-3536. *Grober, E., Ausubel, R., Sliwinski, M., & Gordon, B. (1992). Skill learning and repetition priming in Alzheimer's disease: Neuropsychologia Vol 30(10) Oct 1992, 849-858. *Gyorgy, G. (1994). From mirror self recognition to theory of mind: Pszichologia: Az MTA Pszichologiai Intezetenek folyoirata Vol 14(1) 1994, 123-141. *Haggbloom, S. J., & Warnick, J. E. (2003). Practice and incentive motivation in recognition of inverted faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 96(2) Apr 2003, 578-588. *Haig, N. D. (1993). Reflections on inversion and reversion: Perception Vol 22(7) 1993, 863-868. *Harcum, E. R., & Finkel, M. E. (1963). Explanation of Mishkin and Forgay's result as a directional-reading conflict: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 17(2) 1963, 224-234. *Harel, J., Eshel, Y., Ganor, O., & Scher, A. (2002). Antecedents of mirror self-recognition of toddlers: Emotional availability, birth order and gender: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 23(3) May-Jun 2002, 293-309. *Hauser, M. D., Miller, C. T., Liu, K., & Gupta, R. (2001). Cotton-top tamarins (Sauinus oedipus) fail to show mirror-guided self-exploration: American Journal of Primatology Vol 53(3) Mar 2001, 131-137. *Hecht, H., Bertamini, M., & Gamer, M. (2005). Naive Optics: Acting on Mirror Reflections: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 31(5) Oct 2005, 1023-1038. *Heidinger, J. R. (1992). Individual differences in the acquisition of mastery and the acquisition of automaticity in learning to read mirror-image text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heschl, A., & Burkart, J. (2006). A new mark test for mirror self-recognition in non-human primates: Primates Vol 47(3) Jul 2006, 187-198. *Heyes, C. M. (1994). Reflections on self-recognition in primates: Animal Behaviour Vol 47(4) Apr 1994, 909-919. *Heyes, C. M. (1995). Self-recognition in primates: Further reflections create a hall of mirrors: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(6) Dec 1995, 1533-1542. *Heyes, C. M. (1996). Self-recognition in primates: Irreverence, irrelevance and irony: Animal Behaviour Vol 51(2) Feb 1996, 470-473. *Higashiyama, A., Shimono, K., & Zaitsu, W. (2005). Contraction of perceived size and perceived depth in mirrors: Psicologica Vol 26(1) 2005, 81-95. *Higashiyama, A., Yokoyama, Y., & Shimono, K. (2001). Perceived distance of targets in convex mirrors: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 43(1) Mar 2001, 13-24. *Higgins, K. E., Arditi, A., & Knoblauch, K. (2002). Detection and identification of mirror-image letter pairs in central and peripheral vision. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hilbert, A., Tuschen-Caffier, B., & Vogele, C. (2002). Effects of prolonged and repeated body image exposure in binge-eating disorder: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 52(3) Mar 2002, 137-144. *Hofmann, S. G., & Heinrichs, N. (2002). Disentangling self-descriptions and self-evaluations under conditions of high self-focused attention: Effects of mirror exposure: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 32(4) Mar 2002, 611-620. *Holmes, N. P., Crozier, G., & Spence, C. (2004). When mirrors lie: "Visual capture" of arm position impairs reaching performance: Cognitive, Affective & Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 4(2) Jun 2004, 193-200. *Hong, S., & Pavel, M. (2002). Determinants of symmetry perception. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hopkins, W. D., Fagot, J., & Vauclair, J. (1993). Mirror-image matching and mental rotation problem solving by baboons (Papio papio): Unilateral input enhances performance: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 122(1) Mar 1993, 61-72. *Howard, I. P., Hu, G., Saxe, R., & Zacher, J. E. (2005). Visual orientation in a mirror world tilted 90: Perception Vol 34(1) 2005, 7-15. *Hyatt, C. W. (1998). Responses of Gibbons (hylobates lar) to their mirror images: American Journal of Primatology Vol 45(3) 1998, 307-311. *Hyatt, C. W., & Hopkins, W. D. (1994). Self-awareness in bonobos and chimpanzees: A comparative perspective. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Ichitani, S. (1990). Infant-other interaction and development of self-recognition in the first two years of life: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 38(3) Sep 1990, 297-305. *Ikeda, M., & Ishiguchi, A. (1998). The detection of mirror-symmetry structure projected on a frontal plane with the central projection method: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 69(3) Aug 1998, 188-197. *Ilan, A. B., & Miller, J. (1994). A violation of pure insertion: Mental rotation and choice reaction time: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 20(3) Jun 1994, 520-536. *Inoue, N. (1994). Mirror self-recognition among infant chimpanzees: Application of longitudinal and cross-sectional methods: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 5(1) Jun 1994, 51-60. *Inoue-Nakamura, N. (1997). Mirror self-recognition in nonhuman primates: A phylogenetic approach: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 39(3) Sep 1997, 266-275. *Inoue-Nakamura, N. (2001). Mirror self-recognition in primates: An ontogenetic and a phylogenetic approach. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Iriki, A. (2006). The neural origins and implications of imitation, mirror neurons and tool use: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 16(6) Dec 2006, 660-667. *Iriki, A., Tanaka, M., Obayashi, S., & Iwamura, Y. (2001). Self-images in the video monitor coded by monkey intraparietal neurons: Neuroscience Research Vol 40(2) Jun 2001, 163-173. *Ishibashi, K., Sugimura, K., Kawabe, S., & Kita, S. (2007). Our own faces--Perceiving fluctuating asymmetry in the highly familiar objects: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 26(1) Sep 2007, 38-44. *Itakura, S. (1988). Monkeys and mirrors: Reconsideration of self-mirror-image recognition: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 31(4) 1988, 538-550. *Itakura, S. (2001). The level of self-knowledge in nonhuman primates: From the perspective of comparative cognitive science. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Itakura, S., & Imamizu, H. (1994). An exploratory study of mirror-image shape discrimination in young children: Vision and touch: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(1) Feb 1994, 83-88. *Ittelson, W. H. (1993). Mirror reversals: Real and perceived: Perception Vol 22(7) 1993, 855-861. *Ittleson, W. H., Mowafy, L., & Magid, D. (1991). The perception of mirror-reflected objects: Perception Vol 20(5) 1991, 567-584. *Jansson, L., Forkman, B., & Enquist, M. (2002). Experimental evidence of receiver bias for symmetry: Animal Behaviour Vol 63(3) Mar 2002, 617-621. *Johnson, C., & Wendt, G. R. (1964). Chemical studies of behavior: VII. Mirror tracing after dramamine and scopolamine: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 57(1) 1964, 87. *Jones, L. A., & Bertamini, M. (2007). Through the looking glass: How the relationship between an object and its reflection affects the perception of distance and size: Perception Vol 36(11) 2007, 1572-1594. *Jones, S. E., & Phillips, C. J. C. (2005). The effects of mirrors on the welfare of caged rabbits: Animal Welfare Vol 14(3) Aug 2005, 195-202. *Joseph, J. S., & Victor, J. D. (2002). A continuum of non-Gaussian self-similar image ensembles with white power spectra. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kail, R. (1991). Controlled and automatic processing during mental rotation: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 51(3) Jun 1991, 337-347. *Katula, J. A., & McAuley, E. (2001). The mirror does not lie: Acute exercise and self-efficacy: International Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 8(4) Dec 2001, 319-326. *Kerkman, D. D., Wise, J. C., & Hardwood, E. A. (2000). Impossible "mental rotation" problems. A mismeasure of women's spatial abilities? : Learning and Individual Differences Vol 12(3) 2000, 253-269. *Killgore, W. D. S., & Gangestad, S. W. (1999). Sex differences in asymmetrically perceiving the intensity of facial expressions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(1) Aug 1999, 311-314. *Kokame, J. (2005). Logics for the Cognition of Mirror Images: Cognitive Studies Vol 12(4) Dec 2005, 319-337. *Kontsevich, L. L. (2002). Symmetry as a depth cue. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kroll, L., & Mikhailova, E. (1995). Taking turns before the mirror: II. Group process: Group Analysis Vol 28(3) Sep 1995, 291-299. *Kroll, L., Mikhailova, E., & Serdiouk, E. A. (1995). Taking turns before the mirror: I. Theory and setting: Group Analysis Vol 28(3) Sep 1995, 281-289. *Kuhtz-Buschbeck, J. P., Sundholm, L. K., Eliasson, A.-C., & Forssberg, H. (2000). Quantitative assessment of mirror movements in children and adolescents with hemiplegic cerebral palsy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 42(11) Nov 2000, 728-736. *Kusayama, T., Bischof, H.-J., & Watanabe, S. (2000). Responses to mirror-image stimulation in jungle crows (Corvus macrorhynchos): Animal Cognition Vol 3(1) Apr 2000, 61-64. *Labonte, F., Shapira, Y., Cohen, P., & Faubert, J. (2002). A model for global symmetry detection in dense images. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Laeng, B., & Brennen, T. (2003). Of frames and mirrors: Reflections on neglect. A reply to McCarthy (2002): Cortex Vol 39(3) Jun 2003, 541-553. *Landry, F., & Plowright, C. (2002). Simultaneous Pattern Discriminations by Pigeons Reveal Absence of Mirror-Image and Left-Right Confusions: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 15(4) 2002, 312-320. *Latash, M. L. (1999). Mirror writing: Learning, transfer, and implications for internal inverse models: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 31(2) Jun 1999, 107-111. *Lawson, R. (2004). Depth rotation and mirror-image reflection reduce affective preference as well as recognition memory for pictures of novel objects: Memory & Cognition Vol 32(7) Oct 2004, 1170-1181. *Leeuwenberg, E., & van der Helm, P. (2000). A code-theoretical note on object handedness: Perception Vol 29(1) 2000, 5-29. *Leeuwenberg, E., & Van Lier, R. (2005). Symmetry cues for matching mirrored objects: Spatial Vision Vol 18(1) 2005, 1-23. *Leone, G., Lipshits, M., McIntyre, J., & Gurfinkel, V. (2002). Independence of bilateral symmetry detection from a gravitational reference frame. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Levi, D. M., & Saarinen, J. (2004). Perception of mirror symmetry in amblyopic vision: Vision Research Vol 44(21) Sep 2004, 2475-2482. *Li, X.-t., Xu, Z.-l., Cui, Y., Wu, R.-g., & et al. (1989). Children's mirror writing: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 21(3) 1989, 254-260. *Liljedahl, P., & Wilensky, U. (2004). Reflections on Reflections: Computer Math Snapshots: International Journal of Computers for Mathematical Learning Vol 9(3) 2004, 359-369. *Lin, A. C., Bard, K. A., & Anderson, J. R. (1992). Development of self-recognition in chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 106(2) Jun 1992, 120-127. *Lindzey, G. (1979). Review of Word and image. Bollingen series 97, 2: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (12), Dec, 1979. *Lockhart, T. E., Atsumi, B., Ghosh, A., Mekaroonreung, H., & Spaulding, J. (2006). Effects of planar and non-planar driver-side mirrors on age-related discomfort-glare responses: Safety Science Vol 44(3) Mar 2006, 187-195. *Loveland, K. A. (1995). Self-recognition in the bottlenose dolphin: Ecological considerations: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 254-257. *Mader, D. H. (2005). The Greek Mirror: The Uranians and Their Use of Greece: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 49(3-4) 2005, 377-420. *Mallery, B. (2001). A mirror as transitional object. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Malmo, R. B., & Davis, J. F. (1956). Physiological gradients as indicants of "arousal" in mirror tracing: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 10(4) Dec 1956, 231-238. *Maravita, A., Spence, C., Clarke, K., Husain, M., & Driver, J. (2000). Vision and touch through the looking glass in a case of crossmodal extinction: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(16) Nov 2000, 3521-3526. *Maravita, A., Spence, C., Sergent, C., & Driver, J. (2002). Seeing your own touched hands in a mirror modulates cross-modal interactions: Psychological Science Vol 13(4) Jul 2002, 350-355. *Marchal, P., & Anderson, J. R. (1993). Mirror-image responses in capuchin monkeys (Cebus capucinus): Social responses and use of reflected environmental information: Folia Primatologica Vol 61(3) 1993, 165-173. *Marino, L., Reiss, D., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (1994). Mirror self-recognition in bottlenose dolphins: Implications for comparative investigations of highly dissimilar species. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Marks, R. (1996). Ipsilateral and contralateral skill acquisition following random practice of unilateral mirror-drawing: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(3, Pt 1) Dec 1996, 715-722. *Marshall, J. C. (1996). Do I really look like that? : Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 1(2) 1996, 151-152. *Marten, K., & Psarakos, S. (1994). Evidence of self-awareness in the bottlenose dolphin (Tursiops truncatus). New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Marten, K., & Psarakos, S. (1995). Marten and Psarakos commentary response: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 258-260. *Marten, K., & Psarakos, S. (1995). Using self-view television to distinguish between self-examination and social behavior in the bottlenose dolphin (Tursiops truncatus): Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 205-225. *Marton, M. (1997). Toward construction of the self. I. Mirror-mediated self-recognition in primates: Pszichologia: Az MTA Pszichologiai Intezetenek folyoirata Vol 17(2) 1997, 115-150. *Matin, L., & Li, W. (2002). Mirror symmetry and parallelism: Two opposite rules for the identity transform in space perception and their unified treatment by the Great Circle Model. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *McCune, L. (2002). Mirror neurons' registration of biological motion: A resource for evolution of communication and cognitive/linguistic meaning. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *McLaughlin, J. P., & Cramer, J. E. (1998). Memory for aesthetic qualities: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 16(1) 1998, 25-32. *McLaughlin, J. P., Sabsevitz, J. C., Hutwelker, E. A., & Muller, E. J. (2002). The memorial base for the picture-reversal effect: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 20(1) 2002, 43-47. *McMonnies, C. W. (1992). Visuo-spatial discrimination and mirror image letter reversals in reading: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(10) Oct 1992, 698-704. *McTeer, W. (1933). Changes in grip tension following electric shock in mirror tracing: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 16(5) Oct 1933, 735-742. *Mead, A. M., & McLaughlin, J. P. (1992). The roles of handedness and stimulus asymmetry in aesthetic preference: Brain and Cognition Vol 20(2) Nov 1992, 300-307. *Mello, N. K. (1965). Interhemispheric reversal of mirror-image oblique lines after monocular training in pigeons: Science 148(Whole No 3667) 1965, 252-254. *Mello, N. K. (1965). Interocular transfer in pigeon: A comparison of colored left-right and up-down mirror-image patterns: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1965, 137-138. *Mello, N. K. (1966). Interocular generalization: A study of mirror-image reversal following monocular discrimination training in the pigeon: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 9(1) 1966, 11-16. *Mitchell, R. W. (1993). Mental models of mirror-self-recognition: Two theories: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 295-325. *Mitchell, R. W. (1993). Recognizing one's self in a mirror? A reply to Gallup and Povinelli, de Lannoy, Anderson, and Byrne: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 11(3) Nov 1993, 351-377. *Mitchell, R. W. (1995). Evidence of dolphin self-recognition and the difficulties of interpretation: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 229-234. *Mitchell, R. W. (1996). Self-recognition, methodology and explanation: A comment on Heyes (1994): Animal Behaviour Vol 51(2) Feb 1996, 467-469. *Mitchell, R. W. (1997). Kinesthetic-visual matching and the self-concept as explanations of mirror-self-recognition: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 27(1) Mar 1997, 17-39. *Mochizuki, T. (1997). Perception of the mirror image in the congenitally blind after surgery: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 15(2) Mar 1997, 89-101. *Molina, P. F. (1991). Cognitive and interactive aspects of the mirror image behaviour: A preliminary research: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 15(1) 1991, 71-96. *Moore, J. E. (1937). The effect of art training on mirror drawing: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 21(5) Nov 1937, 570-578. *Mori, K. (2005). Elicitation of spontaneous mirror reversal drawing on the forehead: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 101(3) Dec 2005, 898-900. *Morikawa, K. (2005). Adaptation to asymmetrically distorted faces and its lack of effect on mirror images: Vision Research Vol 45(25-26) Nov 2005, 3180-3188. *Morris, R. C. (1993). Mirror image reversal: Is what we see what we present? : Perception Vol 22(7) 1993, 869-876. *Morrison, I. (2002). Mirror neurons and cultural transmission. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Mucha, H., & Munchow, H. (1966). Isolated mirror-image movements of the upper extremities in a case of Klippel-Feil syndrome: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie 18(3) 1966, 122-125. *Nagano, Y. (2002). Change in baroreflex sensitivity during mirror drawing: Effect of task difficulty: Japanese Journal of Physiological Psychology and Psychophysiology Vol 20(3) Dec 2002, 233-239. *Nagano, Y. (2004). Cardiovascular Responses During a Competitive Mirror Drawing Task: Japanese Journal of Physiological Psychology and Psychophysiology Vol 22(3) Dec 2004, 237-246. *Nagata, Y., & Shimojo, S. (1991). Mirror-reversal phenomena in the cutaneous perception and writing of children: Perception Vol 20(1) 1991, 35-47. *Nakano, M., Endo, T., & Tanaka, S. (2003). A second Leonardo da Vinci? : Brain and Cognition Vol 53(1) Oct 2003, 9-14. *Navon, D. (2001). The puzzle of mirror reversal: A view from clockland: Psycoloquy Vol 12(17) Apr 2001, No Pagination Specified. *Neel, M.-A. (1996). Mirrors, monkeys, and group dynamics: Primates Vol 37(4) Oct 1996, 411-421. *Neiworth, J. J., Anders, S. L., & Parsons, R. R. (2001). Tracking responses related to self-recognition: A frequency comparison of responses to mirrors, photographs, and videotapes by cotton top tamarins (Saguinus oedipus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 115(4) Dec 2001, 432-438. *Neuman, D. M. (2003). Mirror behavior in toddlerhood and its relation to quality of attachment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nicholson, I. S., & Gould, J. E. (1995). Mirror mediated object discrimination and self-directed behavior in a female gorilla: Primates Vol 36(4) Oct 1995, 515-521. *Nielsen, M., Dissanayake, C., & Kashima, Y. (2003). A longitudinal investigaton of self-other discrimination and the emergence of mirror self-recognition: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 26(2) Apr 2003, 213-226. *Nielsen, M., Suddendorf, T., & Slaughter, V. (2006). Mirror Self-Recognition Beyond the Face: Child Development Vol 77(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 176-185. *Nielsen, T. I. (1963). Volition: A new experimental approach: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology 4(4) 1963, 225-230. *Nucci, M., & Wagemans, J. (2007). Goodness of regularity in dot patterns: Global symmetry, local symmetry, and their interactions: Perception Vol 36(9) 2007, 1305-1319. *Oberman, L. M., Pineda, J. A., & Ramachandran, V. S. (2007). The human mirror neuron system: A link between action observation and social skills: Social Cognitive and Affective Neuroscience Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 62-66. *O'Boyle, M. W., Hoff, E. J., & Gill, H. S. (1995). The influence of mirror reversals on male and female performance in spatial tasks: A componential look: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 18(6) Jun 1995, 693-699. *Okada, F., Takahashi, N., & Tokumitsu, Y. (1996). Dominance of the "nondominant" hemisphere in depression: Journal of Affective Disorders 37(1) Mar 1996, 13-21. *Palmer, M. E., Calve, M. R., & Adamo, S. A. (2006). Response of female cuttlefish Sepia officinalis (Cephalopoda) to mirrors and conspecifics: Evidence for signaling in female cuttlefish: Animal Cognition Vol 9(2) Apr 2006, 151-155. *Pani, J. R. (2002). The generalized cone in human spatial organization. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Parker, S. T. (1994). Incipient mirror self-recognition in zoo gorillas and chimpanzees. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Parks, T. E. (2001). The mirror- (and the moon-) illusion: Perception Vol 30(7) 2001, 899. *Parovel, G., & Vezzani, S. (2002). Mirror symmetry opposes splitting of chromatically homogeneous surfaces: Perception Vol 31(6) 2002, 693-709. *Pastor, G., Tejero, P., Choliz, M., & Roca, J. (2006). Rear-view mirror use, driver alertness and road type: An empirical study using EEG measures: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 9(4) Jul 2006, 286-297. *Paukner, A., Anderson, J. R., & Fujita, K. (2004). Reactions of capuchin monkeys (Cebus apella) to multiple mirrors: Behavioural Processes Vol 66(1) Apr 2004, 1-6. *Pederson, E. (2003). Mirror-image discrimination among nonliterate, monoliterate, and biliterate Tamil subjects: Written Language and Literacy Vol 6(1) 2003, 71-91. *Pegado F, Nakamura K, Cohen L, Dehaene S (2011) Breaking the symmetry: Mirror discrimination for single letters but not for pictures in the Visual Word Form Area. Neuroimage 55:742-749 *Pepperberg, I. M., Garcia, S. E., Jackson, E. C., & Marconi, S. (1995). Mirror use by African Grey parrots (Psittacus erithacus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 109(2) Jun 1995, 182-195. *Perrig, W. J., & Eckstein, D. (2005). Unconscious word-stem completion priming in a mirror-masking paradigm: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 14(2) Jun 2005, 257-277. *Perrin, F. A. C. (1919). The learning curves of the analogies and the mirror reading test: Psychological Review Vol 26(1) Jan 1919, 42-62. *Pflugshaupt, T., Nyffeler, T., von Wartburg, R., Wurtz, P., Luthi, M., Hubl, D., et al. (2007). When left becomes right and vice versa: Mirrored vision after cerebral hypoxia: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(9) 2007, 2078-2091. *Phillips, M. L., Howard, R., & David, A. S. (1996). "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who...?": Towards a model of visual self-recognition: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 1(2) 1996, 153-164. *Pickering, S. P., & Duverge, L. (1992). The influence of visual stimuli provided by mirrors on the marching displays of lesser flamingos, Phoeniconais minor: Animal Behaviour Vol 43(6) Jun 1992, 1048-1050. *Pierret, A., & Peronnet, F. (1994). Mental rotation and mirror-image discrimination: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(2) Apr 1994, 515-524. *Piller, C. A. K., Stookey, J. M., & Watts, J. M. (1999). Effects of mirror-image exposure on heart rate and movement of isolated heifers: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 63(2) Apr 1999, 93-102. *Plotnik, J. M., de Waal, F. B. M., & Reiss, D. (2006). Self-recognition in an Asian elephant: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(45) Nov 2006, 17053-17057. *Plowright, C. M. S. (1997). Function and mechanism of mirror-image ambiguity in bumblebees: Animal Behaviour Vol 53(6) Jun 1997, 1295-1303. *Poldrack, R. A., Desmond, J. E., Glover, G. H., & Gabrieli, J. D. E. (1998). The neural basis of visual skill learning: An fMRI study of mirror reading: Cerebral Cortex Vol 8(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 1-10. *Posada, S., & Colell, M. (2005). Mirror responses in a group of Miopithecus talapoin: Primates Vol 46(3) Jul 2005, 165-172. *Posada, S., & Colell, M. (2007). Another gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) recognizes himself in a mirror: American Journal of Primatology Vol 69(5) May 2007, 576-583. *Postal, K. S. (2005). The Mirror Sign Delusional Misidentification Symptom. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Povinelli, D. J. (1995). The unduplicated self. Amsterdam, Netherlands: North-Holland/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Povinelli, D. J., Gallup, G. G., Jr., Eddy, T. J., & Bierschwale, D. T. (1997). Chimpanzees recognize themselves in mirrors: Animal Behaviour Vol 53(5) May 1997, 1083-1088. *Povinelli, D. J., Rulf, A. B., Landau, K. R., & Bierschwale, D. T. (1993). Self-recognition in chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Distribution, ontogeny, and patterns of emergence: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 107(4) Dec 1993, 347-372. *Priel, B., & Zeidman, O. (1990). Infant social behavior in front of a mirror and in front of a familiar and an unfamiliar peer: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 151(4) Dec 1990, 483-493. *Quinlan, P. T. (2002). Evidence for the use of scene-based frames of reference in two-dimensional shape recognition. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Raabe, S., Hoger, R., & Delius, J. D. (2006). Sex differences in Mental Rotation strategy: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 103(3) Dec 2006, 917-930. *Reiss, D., & Marino, L. (1995). Self-view television as a test of self-awareness: Only in the eye of the beholder? : Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 235-238. *Rentschler, I., Barth, E., Caelli, T., Zetzsche, C., & Juttner, M. (2002). On the generalization of symmetry relations in visual pattern classification. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rentschler, I., & Juttner, M. (2007). Mirror-image relations in category learning: Visual Cognition Vol 15(2) Feb 2007, 211-237. *Riopelle, A. J., Rahm, U., Itoigawa, N., & Draper, W. A. (1964). Discrimination of mirror-image patterns by rhesus monkeys: Perceptual and Motor Skills 19(2) 1964, 383-389. *Robinson, J. A., Connell, S., McKenzie, B. E., & Day, R. H. (1990). Do infants use their own images to locate objects reflected in a mirror? : Child Development Vol 61(5) Oct 1990, 1558-1568. *Roig, M., & Placakis, N. (1992). Hemisphericity style, sex, and performance on a mirror-tracing task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Jun 1992, 1143-1148. *Roma, P. G., Silberberg, A., Huntsberry, M. E., Christensen, C. J., Ruggiero, A. M., & Suomi, S. J. (2007). Mark tests for mirror self-recognition in capuchin monkeys (Cebus Apella) trained to touch marks: American Journal of Primatology Vol 69(9) Sep 2007, 989-1000. *Rose, C. L., Berch, D. B., & Dember, W. N. (1997). Remembering the slope of a line: Tests of a propositional theory of oblique orientation: American Journal of Psychology Vol 110(1) Spr 1997, 47-69. *Ruch, F. L. (1935). Experimental studies of the factors influencing the difficulty of blind alleys in linear mazes. II. Generalized-turning habits: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 20(1) Aug 1935, 35-52. *Ruch, F. L. (1935). Experimental studies of the factors influencing the difficulty of blind alleys in linear mazes. III. Is there an anticipatory tendency in maze learning? : Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 20(2) Oct 1935, 113-124. *Ryan, L., & Schnyer, D. (2007). Regional specificity of format-specific priming effects in mirror word reading using functional magnetic resonance imaging: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(4) Apr 2007, 982-992. *Saarinen, J., & Levi, D. M. (2000). Perception of mirror symmetry reveals long-range interactions between orientation-selective cortical filters: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(10) Jul 2000, 2133-2138. *Sanford, C. G. (1989). A perceptual-motor model for spatial orientation of shapes: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 3(1) Fal 1989, 27-35. *Santamaria, C., & Espino, O. (2006). Thinking the truth and selecting the false: Psicologica Vol 27(2) 2006, 195-206. *Sarko, D., Marino, L., & Reiss, D. (2002). A bottlenose dolphin's (Tursiops truncatus) responses to its mirror image: Further analysis: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 15(1) 2002, 69-76. *Schneider-Rosen, K., & Cicchetti, D. (1991). Early self-knowledge and emotional development: Visual self-recognition and affective reactions to mirror self-images in maltreated and non-maltreated toddlers: Developmental Psychology Vol 27(3) May 1991, 471-478. *Schott, G. D. (2007). Mirror writing: Neurological reflections on an unusual phenomenon: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 78(1) Jan 2007, 5-13. *Schuetze, P., & Reid, H. M. (2005). Emotional lateralisation in the second year of life: Evidence from oral asymmetries: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 10(3) May 2005, 207-217. *Sekuler, R. W., & Rosenblith, J. F. (1964). Discrimination of direction of line and the effect of stimulus alignment: Psychonomic Science Vol 1(6) 1964, 143-144. *Sevcik, R. A. (1995). "Is it live or is it memorex?" Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1995, 251-253. *Seyama, J. i., & Nagayama, R. S. (2001). Is the face in the mirror distorted? : Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 20(1) Sep 2001, 51-52. *Seyama, J. i., & Nagayama, R. S. (2006). Can mirroring reveal image distortion? Illusory distortion induced by mirroring: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 70(2) Mar 2006, 143-150. *Shaffer, V. A., & Renner, M. J. (2000). Black-and-white colobus monkeys ( Colobus guereza ) do not show mirror self-recognition: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 13(3-4) 2000, 154-160. *Shagass, C., & Johnson, E. P. (1943). The course of acquisition of a conditioned response of the occipital alpha rhythm: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 33(3) Sep 1943, 201-209. *Shillito, D. J. (2003). An examination of the cognitive precursors to a mature theory of mind in orangutans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shillito, D. J., Gallup, G. G., Jr., & Beck, B. B. (1999). Factors affecting mirror behaviour in western lowland gorillas, Gorilla gorilla: Animal Behaviour Vol 57(5) May 1999, 999-1004. *Smeets, P. M., Lancioni, G. E., & Striefel, S. (1991). Establishing mirror-image discriminations with progressively delayed extra-stimulus prompts: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 52(2) Oct 1991, 197-220. *Snoddy, G. S. (1945). Evidence for a universal shock factor in learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 35(5) Oct 1945, 403-417. *Sovrano, V. A. (2004). Visual lateralization in response to familiar and unfamiliar stimuli in fish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 152(2) 2004, 385-391. *Sovrano, V. A., Bisazza, A., & Vallortigara, G. (2001). Lateralization of response to social stimuli in fishes: A comparison between different methods and species: Physiology & Behavior Vol 74(1-2) Sep 2001, 237-244. *Sovrano, V. A., Rainoldi, C., Bisazza, A., & Vallortigara, G. (1999). Roots of brain specializations: Preferential left-eye use during mirror-image inspection in six species of teleost fish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 106(1-2) Dec 1999, 175-180. *Spaulding, K. E., Woolfe, G. J., & Joshi, R. L. (2003). Extending the Color Gamut and Dynamic Range of an sRGB Image Using a Residual Image: Color Research and Application Vol 28(4) Aug 2003, 251-266. *Stach, S., & Giurfa, M. (2001). How honeybees generalize visual patterns to their mirror image and left-right transformation: Animal Behaviour Vol 62(5) Nov 2001, 981-991. *Stamenov, M. I. (2002). Some features that make mirror neurons and human language faculty unique. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Stankiewicz, B. J., Hummel, J. E., & Cooper, E. E. (1998). The role of attention in priming for left-right reflections of object images: Evidence for a dual representation of object shape: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 24(3) Jun 1998, 732-744. *Stevens, J. A., Stoykov, M. E. P., & Roth, E. J. (2004). Simulation of Bilateral Movement Training Through Mirror Reflection: A Case Report Demonstrating an Occupational Therapy Technique for Hemiparesis: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Win 2004, 59-66. *Stich, K. P., Dehnhardt, G., & Mauck, B. (2003). Mental rotation of perspective stimuli in a California sea lion (Zalophus californianus): Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 61(2) Mar 2003, 102-112. *Stratton, G. M. (1898). A mirror pseudoscope and the limit of visible depth: Psychological Review Vol 5(6) Nov 1898, 632-638. *Straumann, C., & Anderson, J. R. (1991). Mirror-induced social facilitation in stumptailed macaques (Macaca arctoides): American Journal of Primatology Vol 25(2) 1991, 125-132. *Suddendorf, T., Simcock, G., & Nielsen, M. (2007). Visual self-recognition in mirrors and live videos: Evidence for a developmental asynchrony: Cognitive Development Vol 22(2) Jun 2007, 185-196. *Swartz, K. B. (1997). What is mirror self-recognition in nonhuman primates, and what is it not? New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Swartz, K. B., Sarauw, D., & Evans, S. (1999). Comparative aspects of mirror self-recognition in great apes. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Szlyk, J. P., Rock, I., & Fisher, C. B. (2002). Level of processing in the perception of symmetrical forms viewed from different angles. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tabata, T., & Okuda, S. (2000). Mirror reversal simply explained without recourse to psychological processes: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 7(1) Mar 2000, 170-173. *Takano, K., Ito, M., Kobayashi, K., Sonobe, N., Kurosu, S., Mori, Y., et al. (2002). Procedural memory in schizophrenia assessed using a mirror reading task: Psychiatry Research Vol 109(3) Apr 2002, 303-208. *Takano, Y. (1998). Why does a mirror image look left-right reversed? A hypothesis of multiple processes: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 5(1) Mar 1998, 37-55. *Takano, Y., & Tanaka, A. (2007). Mirror reversal: Empirical tests of competing accounts: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(11) Nov 2007, 1555-1584. *Tapiovaara, M. (1990). Ideal observer and absolute efficiency in detecting mirror symmetry in random images: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 7(12) Dec 1990, 2245-2253. *Thompson, R. K. R., & Contie, C. L. (1994). Further reflections on mirror usage by pigeons: Lessons from Winnie-the-Pooh and Pinocchio too. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Thompson, R. L., & Boatright-Horowitz, S. L. (1994). The question of mirror-mediated self-recognition in apes and monkeys: Some new results and reservations. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Tinker, M. A., & Goodenough, F. L. (1931). Mirror reading as a method of analyzing factors involved in word perception: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 22(7) Oct 1931, 493-502. *Tobach, E., Skolnick, A. J., Klein, I., & Greenberg, G. (1997). Viewing of self and nonself images in a group of captive orangutus (Pongo pygmaeus abellii): Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(2) Apr 1997, 355-370. *Tsao, J. C. (1950). Mixed distribution of practice in mirror-drawing: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 40(6) Dec 1950, 752-755. *Turim, M. (2000). Looking back at the mirror: Cinematic revisions. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Tyler, C. W. (2002). Human symmetry perception. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tyler, C. W. (2002). Human symmetry perception and its computational analysis. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tyler, C. W., & Hardage, L. (2002). Mirror symmetry detection: Predominance of second-order pattern processing throughout the visual field. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ujhelyi, M., Merker, B., Buk, P., & Geissmann, T. (2000). Observations on the behavior of gibbons (Hylobates leucogenys, H. gabriellae, and H. lar) in the presence of mirrors: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 114(3) Sep 2000, 253-262. *Vauclair, J., Fagot, J., & Hopkins, W. D. (1993). Rotation of mental images in baboons when the visual input is directed to the left cerebral hemisphere: Psychological Science Vol 4(2) Mar 1993, 99-103. *Veale, D., & Riley, S. (2001). Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the ugliest of them all? The psychopathology of mirror gazing in body dysmorphic disorder: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 39(12) Dec 2001, 1381-1393. *Vetter, T., & Poggio, T. (2002). Symmetric 3D objects are an easy case for 2D object recognition. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Vyt, A. (2001). Processes of visual self-recognition in infants: Experimental induction of 'mirror' experiences via video self-image presentation: Infant and Child Development Vol 10(4) Dec 2001, 173-187. *Wade, J. B., & Hart, R. P. (1991). Mirror phenomena in language and nonverbal activities: A case report: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 13(2) Mar 1991, 299-208. *Wagemans, J. (2002). Detection of visual symmetries. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Walraven, V., Van Elsacker, L., & Verheyen, R. (1995). Reactions of a group of pygmy chimpanzees (Pan paniscus) to their mirror-images: Evidence of self-recognition: Primates Vol 36(1) Jan 1995, 145-150. *Warrington, E. K., & Davidoff, J. (2000). Failure at object identification improves mirror image matching: Neuropsychologia Vol 38(9) Jul 2000, 1229-1234. *Watanabe, S. (2002). Preference for mirror images and video image in Java sparrows (Padda oryzivora): Behavioural Processes Vol 60(1) Oct 2002, 35-39. *Wechsler, D., & Pignatelli, M. L. (1937). Reversal errors in reading: phenomena of axial rotation: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 28(3) Mar 1937, 215-221. *Wenderoth, P. (2002). The role of pattern outline in bilateral symmetry detection with briefly flashed dot patterns. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Wenderoth, P., & Welsh, S. (1998). The effects of cuing on the detection of bilateral symmetry: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(4) Nov 1998, 883-903. *Williamson, P. (2006). Atypical posterior cortical atrophy: A diagnostic and treatment dilemma: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 114(1) Jul 2006, 65-66. *Womble, S., & Wermter, S. (2002). Mirror neurons and feedback learning. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Xiaoxun, Z., & Yunde, J. (2007). Symmetrical null space LDA for face and ear recognition: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 70(4-6) Jan 2007, 842-848. *Xu, Z., & Li, X. (1990). Comparison of mirror-writing between normal functioning children and children who are deaf-mute: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 22(4) 1990, 362-367. *Yakushijin, R., & Ishiguchi, A. (1995). The detection of three-dimensional mirror-symmetry: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 65(6) Feb 1995, 471-478. *Yakushijin, R., & Ishiguchi, A. (1999). The effect of a noise plane on discrimination of mirror symmetry in a different depth plane: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 25(1) Feb 1999, 162-173. *Yang, M.-J. (1997). Mirror writing in right-handers and in left-handers: A study using Chinese characters: Neuropsychologia Vol 35(11) Nov 1997, 1491-1498. *Yoshida, T., Yuki, N., & Nakagawa, M. (2006). Complex visual hallucination and mirror sign in posterior cortical atrophy: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 114(1) Jul 2006, 62-66. *Yoshimura, H. (1991). Introspection in visual transposition experiments: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 34(3) 1991, 383-411. *Yoshimura, H., & Tabata, T. (2007). Relationship between frames of reference and mirror-image reversals: Perception Vol 36(7) 2007, 1049-1056. *Zabrodsky, H., & Algom, D. (2002). Continuous symmetry: A model for human figural perception. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. External links *Why do mirrors reverse images left to right? Why not up and down? Category:Visual perception